The Walking Dead Chronicles of Shawn
by JonLA89
Summary: It's been one day, just one day and the world has ended as we didn't expect it, not by Nuclear War, not by civil unrest, technical black out, or even a third world war. The way the world ended was in a way I never though possible... My name is Shawn, and this is my story.
1. Chapter one The day everything changed

The Walking Dead: Chronicles of Shawn

Chapter one

The day everything changed.

Today was Sunday, the last day of filming this weekend for my online webshow called Dude vs

Wilderness where I play my show's alter ego Wolf Griddles who teaches survial skills as he lives out in

the woods every weekend. This day's episode involved the sitution of what to do for food and protection when you're stranded in a wooded area where I show how to construct a simple but effective fishing spear with attached rope for retrieving it back out of water. All it took to make the spear was a hunting knife with machined saw teeth that served as a barbs so whatever you spear through won't come off, the next item needed was a sturdy,strong,and light weight stick that the knife can be mounted to,and finally duct tape that held everything together and also served as the rope too as I showed how to make super strong braided rope out duct tape that can hold ten pounds for every braid in the rope in yesterday's episode that taught how to make rope. After I was done with the finished spear, I set my phone on its mount at edge of the lake to get a shoot of me going out into the water and I placed on my Go-Pro cam in its waterproof case atop my left shoulder for the First-person shoots that show me demonstrating how to proform a task or action from that video's subject.

Once I was all set, I press record on the cameras and made my way out to the water with the spear to begin catching fish. When fish number five was caught and placed on a stringer in the water with the others that were caught, I took off the Go-Pro and began my closing dialog like I do for every episode for the show."Now you know how to make a simple spear to catch food out in the wild, weither it be hunting or in today's case fishing. You will have an edge to survive in case you're ever lost in the woods and need a life saving tool for protection or aquiring food. This is Wolf Griddles and I'll see you all next time on Dude vs Wilderness". Alright another great episode for my youtube channel that I could upload now with my phone or wait until Sarah comes to pick me up at three which will give me time to clean and cook up the fish before she gets here since its 12o'clock right now. I decide to enjoy the rest of my time out here as an actual camper and start on my meal, knowing that I can edit and polish up today's video at home the way I want instead of using the editing tools on my phone.

With lunch finished, I gather up my things and began to get the signal fire pre lit before my sister

arrived in forty minutes since the time was 2:10pm. All I had to now was toss in one of the orange smoke signal blocks into the fire pit that would tell of my location to Sarah when she pulled up in the car. With nothing else to do for the next 40 minutes, I decided to take a nap by the overtuned log I've been using for a seat during Lunch earlier. As I laid myself on the dusty lake ground with my backpack under my head, I sat a quick alarm on my phone to go off 10 minutes before my pick up time, with my last energy spent setting the alarm on the phone, my eyelids became heavy and sleep overtook me as I laid out in the peaceful did I know that when I woke up, I would never know of this kind of safe peacefulness ever again.

To be continued...

I do not own the series the Walking Dead or any other related merchandise.

Hello readers,

Thank you for taking the time to read my first ever fanfic on the site. I have been reading stories on the

site here since 2007 and had my account since 2008 reading and favoriting authors and their stories. I'm

happy to finally get a spark of inspiration after all time to make my own story after for reading all these

years. Please review if you like the story and special thanks to the members who I admire on the site

Tracey4t/Dark Tracey for all of her Ouran Highschool Host Club stories, Firemanjim for his awesome

fanfic of the Highschool of the Dead series, Leafsnation for his/her fantastic collections of The Walking

Dead stories and finally hundreds of other members that I can't name but you can find them in the

Favorite Authors/ Favorite Stories area of my profile.

Thanks again

JonLA89


	2. Chapter two How did this all happen?

The Walking Dead: Chronicles of Shawn

Chapter two

How did this all happen?

Waking me from up what felt to be too quick of a nap, I hear my phone going off playing a heavy dubstep song that was chosen at random by my alarm settings. I then get up and strech a bit as I glance at the phone to see that I have about ten minutes before Sarah arrives to pick me up so I walk towards the fire pit and toss in one of the smoke signal blocks. As I wait, I don my backpack checking around me for anything I may have forgotten and spot the fishing spear that I made for my last video. Seeing the smoke of my small fire going from a wispy white color to an almost bright neon orange, I pick up my spear and stand ready for my low budget extraction. I wish I had a show fund like Les Stroud and Bear Grylls from The Discovery Channel that allowed for a plane or chopper to come pick me up in a cool way to end the final day episodes of my show where I would be extracted out of the barren landscapes of where I was dropped off two days before when the pilot sees me but thats just wishful thinking. I work with what I have which is, My uncle who lets me camp out here because he owns the property and lets me shoot my videos, the wooded forest that doesn't have any dangerous wildlife, and my sister Sarah who acts my extraction rescue when the three days are up and its time for me to come home. Except one thing, where is Sarah? I look to my phone and see that it says 3:20pm, "hmm... she's late", I wonder aloud as I go through all the posibilites of what could be keeping her.

1: she might be in gridlock traffic .

2: she can't see the signal smoke since a strong wind has picked the wind gets any stronger, I might have to put out the fire so a wildfire doesn't happen.

3: she's at home sleep or not feeling well.

4: There might have been an incident that is the reason for why she isn't here yet.

5: Something weird and unbelievable has happened that could only be possible in one's imagination.

Yeah I'm joking about that last one but the ones before it really have me worried and if I'm not picked up soon, it's going to get dark soon and I dont want to be out here with just a few supplies left. I know what you're thinking, and it's why would I even worry about being out here for one more day when I know the skills to survive and how to protect myself. The problem with that is I only prepared on this trek for three days with the gurantee that I know I'll be gone that the 3 o'clock time has come and gone, I put out my signal fire and begin to navigate up the trail back to the campground's entrance hoping that my sister is there waiting if the car couldn't drive down to where I was this time.

I was making good time on my way back on foot to the campground entrance when my eyes catch hold of something that doesn't seem nomal. In front of me is an empty campsite that seems to have been ransacked but nothing is taken, there is a still burning fire with charred bugers and hot dogs on the grill that isn't fit for eating. When I finish the observation of the "off looking" camping spot I see something that stood out from the scene, fresh streaks of blood on one part of the tent and others leading away from the camp area.

I wonder in my mind what could of happened to cause this, I know that the most known wildlife out here is a few types of birds and a family a deer that some visitors to the park enjoy seeing but whats laid out in front of me screams out a different story...either theres a bear that found its way onto the grounds and did this or whoever was here was murdered but the thing that makes me second guess myself is if this indeed a murder and not a bear mauling where are the bodies? I think of the possibility that if a bear did attack these people and serious harm took place, they may have ran for help and safety which explains why the blood stains lead away from the camping spot but then I remember that my uncle only has first aid training thats good enough for treating sprains, smalls cuts, and First Degree burns. Anything more than that then he would have to call medical servies to step in and take it from my phone again, I see that its almost five o'clock and I only have one hour before dark which means I need to book it out of here and fast but before I leave I'll let my uncle know what I found on my way out of the campground. Maybe he'll know if anything happened that caused Sarah to not be on time for picking me up.

Hoping all of my questions will be answered soon, I finally spot the visitor check-in office where my

uncle runs the operations of the campground. Running into the office I call out my uncle's name to let him know I here. "Uncle Ced! Uncle Ceeeddd! Hey it's Shawn!, Have you heard from Sarah? She was late coming to get me today. You wouldn't happen to know if something happened today for why's she late huh?" Not hearing a sound, I leave my gear at the door but take the spear with me as I hop over the counter of the check-in desk and walk into Uncle Ced's quarters. After entering into the room theres an instant shock on my face as I see what's almost an identical scene from what I encountered outside earlier. In the room was a mess of papers, a broken lamp, and an errie amount of blood splatters along with some handprints and scratches from what appears to have been signs of a struggle. Feeling the need to get out of this room fast and as far away as possible from this place if there a killer on the loose, I back up slowly from the gruesome scene and turn around to bump into a foul smelling form that appears to be bleeding a black bloody pus from what looks like a "bite" wound on the neck but what capture's my attention is this individal's face that look almost as similar to my uncle's but the realization is too late as my now "dead" uncle makes a gutteral growl and lunges at me.


	3. Chapter three First Encounter

The Walking Dead: Chronicles of Shawn

Chapter three

First Encounter

Everything was happening so fast, first I discovered the empty room that my Uncle Ced used in the visitor's office, and now I'm fighting off his now undead corpse. As he struggled to bite me I held him back with the handmade spear I contstructed earlier, If I didn't have it when I went to investigate what was going, I'd be a goner.

Seeing that I need to make quick work of him before I'm seriously injured, I push forward and kick him in the chest where he goes tumbling down and stab downward into his skull. Once I see that he is not coming back at me I go to check the body of my now former kin and grab his car keys and any useful supplies that may serve me when I leave the campground. After I did a final check around, I gave my uncle a quick burial service near the lake for a beautiful final resting place in a world that seemed to be going to hell around me. Saying a last goodbye to him with his car keys in hand, I spot his white honda parked nearby and load my gear into the passenger seat then cranked up and pulled off.

As I was about to leave through the camp entrance, I see a pair of tire marks franticly made by someone trying to escape from here before I showed up which told me that there was attacks with these monsters earlier before I knew what was taking place. Not wanting to waste anymore time here, I leave past the gate and unto the highway going towards town and Sarah's whereabouts. Not knowing what may be in store for me, I go through different plans in my head for what to expect and what actions to take if I meet anymore undead like my uncle as I get closer to town. One thing for certain, I may have two more fights left in the spear before it breaks and Im left unarmed, before that happens, it needs to before repaired or have the knife atached to a stronger shaft because whatever these "things" are, they are strong and will not go down easy without a fight and if I want to survive, I need to adapt quick and learn a more efficent way killing them.

Coming closer to the "Welcome to Pinebrook" sign of the town, I slow the car down a little bit and check the surroundings, to my left there is people looting the neighborhood Gas-N-Go store loading up trucks with water and crates of food while fighting with the employees. To my right is an ambulance on call to a residence that looks like a crime scene with one EMT being bandaged up and the others fighting off more of the same undead monsters like my uncle from today. I now think that most of the country is dealing with the same thing as us and that isn't good if there is no safe place from this chaos.

Startling me out of checking around, an undead cop bangs into the driver side window before being put down by a bullet to the head from his partner but it looks like he isn't going to live within the next ten minutes because his fate's sealed by a bite to the wrist. I was shocked to see that after saving my life, his is taken down by a group three undead quickly ending his life as quickly as he saved mine. Wanting to get as far away from here and to Sarah, I speed up leaving the grusome area just one more block to go, I see the house and hastily back the car up to the door for quick a escape just in case, and enter into the house.

Having Dejavu like the previous situation and the campground, I hold the spear at the ready for anything waiting to come out at me in the dark intierior of our home. Hearing not a peep, I take steps up to the first floor to Sarah's room.


	4. Chapter four Finally Home

The Walking Dead: Chronicles of Shawn

Chapter four

Finally Home

In front of me is the door to Sarah's room, closed and quiet inside, I grab the knob and turned slowly entering the room, My nerves already on edge and heart getting ready to quit on me, as I see that she isn't inside. Leaving the door open so I can hear if anything breaks in through her window, I check the other parts of the house, Confirming that her room, the kicthen, the basement, and my room, are safe, the only place left that I haven't gone into yet is the bathroom. Confirming that it was safe and the house is secured, I leave a note to Sarah telling her that I came home looking for her since she didn't come to pick me up at the camp site, what happened to me there and Uncle Ced's fate also if she came back home to find the note and not me, take what she can and hide out at our friend Ryan's house because there is a cache of supplies and food for five days that he and I hid in the backyard for emergencies and before she leaves to write out a note to any survivors looking for a safe place for the night welcoming them to use the house since both of us may not be coming back.

Placing my backpack on my shoulders, I leave our home for what may be the last time but promising to check back in a few days time when things start to calm down and my understanding and experience of dealing with the undead has improved. Remenbering to leave the front door unlocked for whoever may enter, I crank up the honda and drive off going back to the highway leaving Pinebrook until I'm scared shitless by who else but the person I was looking for the entire time at home, Sarah. "What the hell are you doing back there? you almost caused me to go off the road" I ask her as she shuffles from under a tarp in the back seat. "What are you mad at me for? You are supposed to do complete checks of vehicles before getting into them, you should have know better, we both saw Zombieland, and thats a very important rule" mentally facepalming myself for not checking out the car and making a mental note to check all cars and trucks throughly before getting in them, I ask my sister about what all has been going on since I've been gone. "Well since you're late to the party, a lot of shit has gone down", "One, all emergencies services are all clogged up since everyone is tying up the lines trying to call for help at the same time", "Two, there were multiple confirmed Walker attacks going in all directions of our state and is spreading fast before all media broadcasts went dark", "Three, places we want to avoid at all costs is hospitals, hotels, department stores, police stations, and any other place large congestions of people are most likely to gather to escape the walkers", "And finally four, there are groups of bandits roaming around breaking into houses around the neighborhood taking valuebles and killing whoever's inside". I ask my sister how did she mange to stay safe before I came home and she said, "I climbed to the roof with a pair of your binoculars and your spare backpack and kept a low profile while keeping watch over my surroundings, I spotted you driving Uncle Ced's car when you slowed down to check out the town", "I scurried down the roof and got into the car after I checked it first and waited for you to finish up inside the house. When I felt the car move and seen that we passed the town's welcoming sign, I chose to come out of hiding".

"So what happened on your end, and why isn't Uncle Cedric with you?" she asks me as I continue driving the the highway being careful not to hit any crashed vehicles that are in the way. I dig out the Go-Pro camera out of my bag and ask that she watch that first and then I would tell her what happened to me during the the start of all of this.


	5. Chapter Five Back to the beginning

The Walking Dead: Chronicles of Shawn

Chapter Five

Back to the beginning

The drive on the highway was numbingly quiet except for a few soft sobs from Sarah as I hear her not taking the bad news of the death of our uncle that good like anyone would after losing a family member. I agree without question when she asks me to take her to the resting place where I buried him on the campground. I tell her that its a good idea and we should stay the night there and come up a plan on what to do from here on out with the growing threat of "Walkers"and bandits moving about. "While we're back at the campground and you've had time to say goodbye to Uncle Cedric, see if you can find whatever you can to make a good spear to out of the supplies that are in that spare backpack of mine, I know that there is Duct tape and a hunting knife inside that you can make a fishing spear out of and extra rope since you just watched the newest videos I made". "After that is done, I want to do a complete search of the campgrounds and seal off all routes to keep out the walkers from coming in". This course of action needs to be completed before nightfall because I don't want to be caught in the dark with a very dangerous enemy that I have very little understanding of. What I hope is that the type of zombies we may be dealing with has the traditional weakness of head injury like what is seen in movies and shows. I was lucky my uncle went down without much effort after being stabbed in the head but if there is any more weaknesses with the walkers, then I need to find them out fast and before Sarah and I encounter any walkers.

"Hey Shawn, when you first saw Uncle Ced as one of them, what types of useful information did you get? I know you had to fight him off and that didn't give you much time to study him but is there any good info we can use?" Sarah says to me as I think back to when I was at the campground, I hated to see her break down after hearing the bad news. As exhausting as the task will be to secure the campground, I'll see to it being done in case we'll have to be there for a long time but for now doing so will at least give us peace of mind until I can think of what to do next. "When I first saw him, I seen the bite mark that he had on his neck. If this is anything like TV shows and the movies and I'd hate that things may be turning into that then he was turned into a walker after being attacked and bitten". "As for the bite mark, if the walkers are virus carriers then the virus is transmitted through the saliva especially since the human mouth is breeding ground for germs and bacteria". "During the fight, I notice that he was incredibly strong and as he tried to bite me, he broke a couple of teeth chomping at me". "Finally there was the issue of dealing with him grappling with me, I'm glad I had the spear because the line between life and death was a fine one in the the moment he grabbed at me but I use the spear block him from bitting and put some distance between us after I kicked him away and delivered the finishing blow".

"One thing's for certain is that either person can be caught off guard, I especially fighting with a walker in a small space with a slim chance of winning by having a weapon and the walker almost winning the struggle for a meal by have super strength, no sense of pain, or fear. How the walker found me, and I'm only guessing here but these theroies need to be tested and confirmed as soon as possible but he may have heard or smelled me when I came into the visitor's office yelling as for sight I think they can see pretty well if the eyes are not injured in any way. I was attacked again on my way to you in the car but one thing is certain that is true like in the movies is that when you aim a gun and shoot at the head of one of them they do gone down but you can never safe by not double-tapping just to make sure".

"Sorry I don't have much more info than that but I'm sure I'll pick up more clues on what we're dealing with after we set up there and get a good grasp on whats going on but we'll worry about that after you said your goodbye to our uncle and we both have time to breath and think of what to do next. I have a feeling we may be in this nightmare for a long time to come".


	6. Chapter Six Temporary Safe Haven

**The Walking Dead: Chronicles of Shawn**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Temporary Safe Haven**

 **When we arrived back at the campground I spent all the energy to secure the point of entry so we could be safe for the night and any other time after. I checked the mess hall to make sure there was still food, checked the cabins making sure there was no threats hidden inside, and divided up the supplies in the spare backpack Sarah brought refilled some thing of the things in my bag. Between the two of us, we have enough things to survive outdoors two and a half days each but like the issue I faced the beginning of today is that after we run out then we are going to have to resupply what we can and fast at the same time as others in the middle of this peril. One thing I know we can count on is that my friend Ryan is a former Marine and has combat skills and training that may have kept him alive during day one of this and if need be and things fall in on itself here then his place is a safe bet to travel to if we have to escape.**

The next morning, Shawn and Sarah awoke to loud banging on their cabin door and screams of help. Shawn looked to his sister and asked should they help them and either we see what the problem is or risk them breaking in and bring whatever is after them to thier door stop.

"Are you bitten and carrying the infection"? asked Sarah before her brother told her to open the door. "We aren't hurt or bitten but could you please open the damn door!" Sarah thought to herself that the voice sounded familiar until Shawn yelled "Open the door!, its Ryan and two other people" said Shawn as he ready his spear to help defend the new comers.

In that instant Ryan and his two companions burst through the door when Sarah opened it glad to catch a breather from what was after them. "What are you doing here?! and I don't see anything after you. " asked Shawn once Ryan and the other two people caught their breath. "Causing a panic and yelling was the only way you were going to open the door plus this is the Plan B spot in case there's trouble, anyway I found these two trapped in an alley behind Tom's Hardware outnumbered by the dead and gave them a hand fighting those freaks. After the fight I asked if they had a plan of what to do next and were they hungry. Once we had a bite and checked our weapons, I told them about a safe place for the night and they decided to follow, I've been trying to call you guys but the phones have been down, the freaking dead have risen, and I need sleep. Any questions you may have can be answered by that guy, G'night" Ryan said pointing over to the man and the girl that was with him.

"Uh hi, I'm Lee and this is Clementine" Lee said and the little girl by him waved ''I'm Shawn and this is my sister Sarah, glad to see that that you're unharmed and the little girl is safe. This property belonged to our now late uncle and is the spot the three of us meet in case of serious emergency. Yes we all are Preppers but we did not expect the dead to apear and start eating people. I know the three of us are going to need to update our skills to stay alive even more and deal with this outbreak. " Shawn said to Lee and asked that the two of them could talk more in one of the rooms of the cabin so Ryan can sleep and that Clementine would be safe with Sarah watcing her.

"So are you like Clementine's dad or guardian?" Shawn asked Lee once both of them were in a room to talk in private. "I'm watching over her while all this shit is going on, it was her who found me first when all this started. I was on my way to prision for commiting murder on my wife and the man she was cheating on me with until the cop car I was in hit one of the undead in the road and crashed into the woods near the off ramp that goes into town. After I pulled myself from the wreck and fought off the cop who then turned into a walker which was weird because I didn't see any bite marks and he was fine when we were on the road. Finally when I left the woods, I found myself in this neighborhood after seeing a little girl, Clementine, whose house I went into to hide from the threats outside and tried to find out what was happening. From the answering machine in her livingroom I found out that her parents most likely didn't survive but I still haven't had the heart to tell her what may be the truth, no child her age should have to deal with death and violence around them even if she is being defended from it. I know that I have done wrong in my life but I will atleast try to do some good by keeping Clem safe, she might not look it but she is tough and might survive all of this." Lee finished and Shawn gave him a hard look weighting out what might be truth in his story and if the girl was safe in his care he would have to talked to Ryan and hear what he would have to say about Lee because its better to be safe than sorry.

"I see, well it sounds like you had a tough time before Ryan found you two, I'll check with Sarah to get Clem's half of what happened and we'll make a plan of what to do next. by the way I going to talk to Ryan and hear what else he has to say about your character and Clem being around you, since he decided to bring you to our safe haven and saw you fighting to keep the Clem before he went to help means you've made yourself out to be trustworthy in his opinion but to me its better to be safe and know with who we're dealing with just to get the unpleasentness out the way" Shawn ended his talk to Lee and went back out the door to where Sarah and Clementine were.

Sarah was the first to see her brother and Lee come back into the living room after their talk in private, she and Clem spoke, and she was told Clem's half of what went on and felt a little sad that her parents couldn't be with her but is glad that Lee kept her safe until Ryan found the two. Clem and Sarah finished their talk and the little girl started get worried about Lee being gone for longer than she expected so Sarah took out her phone let Clem watch some of Shawn's Dude vs Wilderness videos to ease the child's worrying until Shawn and Lee entered back in to the cabin's livingroom. Clementine was quick to jump up and hug Lee telling him that she thought he wasn't going to come back. Lee patted Clem's head softly and told her that him and Shawn just went to have a talk and was sorry it took too long. Sarah and Shawn watched from afar at what took place and shared a look between the two of them and instantly both siblings agreed that Lee could be trusted around themselves and Clementine.

Some time later the group was seated around the large table near the cabin's kitchen talking and having lunch when Clem mentioned to Shawn about how cool his videos were which cought Lee attention. "Lee they are so cool you have to see them, he just like those two guys on TV and he also films the episodes here at his uncle's place." Shawn cast a look of greatfulness at Clem's praises and Lee asked what kind of show he did out on the campground which Shawn replied, "Its called Dude vs Wilderness where I would spend a weekend out here making videos showing different survial skills and what to do when you find yourself in a situation where survival is absolutely vital at all costs. it started as a hobby that grew out of control as I wanted to know and experience more then I brought my sister and Ryan into it and we began to research and compare knowledge on what to do as Preppers and what place to go to when trouble arises. I hope that our skills can be enough to save us through the outbreak and fighting the walkers. if your interested in learning what we know we'd be happy to teach you and my new number one fan." Shawn said to Lee and Clementine smiled after finding out that she would be learning some of the cool things she saw on the videos Sarah showed her. "My strenghts are the dealing with the Outdoors, gathering and hunting for food, and crafting weapons. Sarah's skills are a mix of mine but deal with city and residential areas, being able to put together a survial pack out of what is around her, and turning household objects into tools that can aid her. Finally Ryan's skills are a mix of both mine and Sarah's plus he has Marine trainning too, he is skill in combat, navigation, strategic planning. I must say Lee, you and Clementine couldn't have found a better group to stumble upon. The three of us are good on our own as you heard from each of our individual accounts but we're unstoppable when we're all together and always try to have a Plan B for when things go down hill." Ryan and Sarah nodded to Shawn for a decription of how each of them mattered to the group and how he offered to instruct Lee and Clementine especially how to handle the world as it is now. "Well since we now have two new students to the world of Prepping, we going to have to make a trip to town to get some things, so who's up for some "Shopping" at J-Mart?" the group was asked as Shawn took out some paper and erasable ink pens and handed them out to everyone. "And what I mean by "shopping" is not just stealing since that is what everyone is doing, what I mean Lee and Clementine is that we're going to be shopping for the things that have been overlooked by everyone else in panic but would be the things the three of us and anyone else would know to look for and a few regular items if there is any still left so if you have anything you want to get for you and Clem now's the time because we have 12 more hours of sunlight left and we need most of that time to catch you and Clem up on Prepper knowledge, everyone lets try to get our lists done while we have time." Shawn told the group as everybody got to work.

Author's Note

Hey everybody, JonLA89 here. I'm sorry if i haven't update in quite some time, i have some bad Life Problems going on and I just started writing again. Many apologies for any mis-spellings, sucky grammer, and anything else. This is my first work and it will be bad in some parts but I will continue to write.

I once again would like to get a shoutout to the fanfic writers Firemanjim, Tracey4t, Darktracy, Leafsnation, the Highschool of dead group of writers called the Four Horseman, and many, many others. Without your wonderful works there for me to read I would not have gotten the inspiration to make my own story.

Thanks again for reading.

Jon


	7. Chapter Seven Shopping Trip

**The Walking Dead: Chronicles of Shawn**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Shopping Trip**

The group was silently chating with each other and jotting down what each individually wanted on their shopping lists until Shawn called time and asked that each person going over what they wrote down on their list.

Sarah went first, she had put down Lighter fluid, Playdough, BBs, condoms, aluminum foil, 4.5v white LEDs, AAA batteries, Cardboard, Excercise bands up 40 lbs of resistance, scissors, shoelaces, superglue, Foil emergency blankets, thermal tops and bottoms, ziplock bags, any and all chocolate, personal Girl Items, up to three boardgames and two craft sets for Clementine and finally Duct Tape.

Ryan went next and read his list, on it was Magnesium Blocks, magnifing lens, red and green glow sticks, plastic wrap, bungy cord, colapsable foldable push scooters, fireworks, tennis balls, Boy clothes, make-up, food seasonings, food coloring, cookbooks, leather jackets, diapers, box cutters, fishing tackle, and duct tape.

Lee had a weird look on his face after hearing about the so-called "helpful" items that he and the others were about to go risk their lives for, after he heard the first two lists, he thought it all sounded like junk and bullshit that they could do without but he decided to keep his skepticism to his self until he knew more about what could be done with the items on the shopping lists.

Clementine then went next and read what she scribbled down, on her list was a whistle which Shawn quickly added to his list but made sure it was multifucntional, size 6 shoes, extra clothes, a backpack, crayons, paper, food, and gum.

Next up it was Lee's turn and on his list was the essentials of what someone would need to survive on and that was canned goods, water bottles, a gun, ammo, a CB radio, a machete, and a whole lot of faith in the lord. He pleased with himself after reading his list, the look he gave the group spoke that "this is the kind of things we should be getting"

Lastly it was Shawn's turn and his had the weirdest stuff on it, what he wanted to get was fruit and vegetable seeds, PVC piping, hair ties, olive oil, two office hole punches, antifreeze, HEET fuel injector, work gloves, one Poor Richard's Almanac, Vaseline, knee and elbow pads, sandpaper, pocket mirrors, disposable cameras, wire, wire cutters, assortment of screws, work tools, compasses, Insta-Fuel all in one auto fuel, NERF bats, 5 inch bolts and nuts, sand, Terra Cotta pots, Ammonia, Bleach, Pepper spray, tea candles, caffeine tabs, waterproof watches, Nintendo DS consoles, laser pointers, duct tape, USB Flashdrives, Android tablets and tablet tough cases with built in solar panels.

By the time Shawn ended the reading of his list, Lee shouted out, "How in the hell is any of the junk you guys wrote down going to help us?" Lee couldn't contain his skepticism any longer for the three teens's lists of items and had a tough time trying to agree with himself on risking his life for Playdough. He'd rather go back into town with the hope of findng a gun. During his lashing out at the teens, he didn't see Clementine slightly slump in her chair, at that time she spoke up and said to Lee she didn't mean to write down baby things like crayons and gum, she said that she would try harder and not be in the way. Ryan, Shawn, and Sarah all exhaled in disappointment that before they even got to the store their ideas were being shot down due to that old adult mentality of " I'm the adult, you're the child, so shut up because I know better." but even Clementine felt bad for the childsh things she wanted knowing it would be bad if someone got hurt or died getting crayons for her.

Sarah patted Clem's shoulder cheering her up and told her the she was helping the group out by participating and making a list before the guys went out. Shawn and Ryan looked at Lee and they began to explain why the things were important and that they had Clementine's wellbeing is mind as well as his. It would be bad on the three teens's minds that the group of five may have to split because an adult doubts theirs actions and the child in his care could be hurt or worst.

" I'm sorry Clem if I hurt your feelings, I am going to do my best to work with everyone and make sure I get everything on your list, alright Sweet Pea?" Lee assured Clementine and she gave him a hug. "Okay Lee, you be careful and also you guys be safe too." She mentioned to Shawn and Ryan as they and Lee left out the door leaving her and Sarah at the cabin. The group of men were on their way to the car of Shawn's uncle until Lee said, " I hope the girls will be safe until we get back." Shawn replied " Don't worry, when Sarah and I got to the campground I covered the whole area sealing off ways in and out by vehicle then with her help we checked out each of the cabins and confirmed that no walkers were on the property. She an Clem will be safe until we get back and if there is trouble, she knows to get to safety and will bring Clem with her when they leave to link back up with us."

"Yeah man, please have some faith in us? We might not be famous for our skills but were alive because of them and as a Marine it's my duty to help who I can and defend those in my homeland." Ryan stated to Lee as eveyone buckled up and rode off to one of the camp's exits. Shawn hopped out the car and told Ryan to help him move some barriers that were in front of the gate to keep out vehicles. When that was done, the guys were on their way to the J-Mart after reseting the barriers back up in front of the gate once the car was through.

"We'll be there in twenty minutes instead of ten because when I was driving back yesterday, there were a lot of obstacles and dead wandering around. By the way when we get back to base, we're going through one of the other entrance ways to avoid attracting unwanted visitors, both living and dead." Shawn told the guys in the car. Soon after Shawn entered back into Pinebrook working his way pass some of the wrecked cars and took the on-ramp to the next town, he saw the road sign coming up that said " J-Mart 5 miles take exit ramp two". Shawn slowed the car down just like he did yesterday as he took the off ramp to check out the surrounding area, thing looked fine but the deathly quiet was getting to him and the others.

Shawn spoke up breaking the heavy silence, "Let's make this quick and be done in 30 minutes, if we have at least 75% of the items and we meet out time anyway that's fine too. It's best to be back with what we have because we are going to be building and constructing well into the night. So are you guys ready?" Lee and Ryan gave a nod as Shawn look at them in the rear view mirror of the car.

"Let's go shopping"

Author's Notes

I liked writing this chapter because all of the items listed have been made into practical tools or weapons. The first thing I turned into a weapon was a slingshot made from office stationary and my favorite thing Duct Tape. I hope you all are enjoying the new chapters and haven't seen many errors of bad writing as much as I tried to edit, re-read, and double check this chapter.

Until next time readers.

JonLA89


	8. Chapter Eight Welcome To J-Mart

**The Walking Dead: Chronicles of Shawn**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Welcome to J-Mart**

 **Even in the zombie apocalypse, it's still a pain in the ass to find a parking spot at J-Mart. I thought that the parking lot would be absolutly clear due to zombies showing up but it seems that people were so scared that many left their own cars behind trying to escape the dead on foot. I know it's in bad taste to do what I did but I decided to park the car in front of the store in one of the handicap spaces.**

 **Glancing at my list since I had the most stuff to look for, I knew I needed to be as fast as possible looking for what was written. Taking out my phone, I set at timer and said that time will be up when they heard my phone playing music as the timer's alarm. Having agreed on what our alert was when our time is up, we entered the store with our hand baskets and push buggys.**

 **I instantly froze when we heard the "Ding-Dong" chime of the automatic sliding doors and quickly darted off inside to take cover. My nerves became irritated wondering if this plan was going to go to hell before got what we needed. Our entering into the store with stealth was over when that chime went off, listening closely to the interior of the store told us that we three might be safe to split up to collect out provisions.**

 **Getting up off the floor and back to our baskets, Lee asked me, "How did you know that the store would be clear of people and walkers?" I said to him, "My sister is the one who told me to avoid places that have large congestions of scared people becuase it would suck to be run down and kill by those trying to escape all at once through the same door, as for there being any walkers in here? be on your guard just because they're unseen doesn't mean they might not be there, be aware of your surroundings."**

 **"That's right we have people counting on us so let get to work" Ryan said and each of us broke out in different directions in the store. Some time later the men were having an easy time of shopping and were down to the last few things on there list when a series of gun shots rang outside of the store, "Oh Shit!" Ryan heard Lee harshly whisper as the two were working together trying to finish each other's shopping list.**

 **"Did you get them Dad?" the two heard a new voice that say. It sounded like a kid around Clementine's age, they wondered if the new people noticed the car out front yet. Another voice said "Carl keep your voice down, there might be people inside this place and they could be unfriendly" The voice of the other new stranger said.**

 **"We need to hide now, let's leave the baskets by the home decor alse and hide in the changing booths by the men's suits. Ryan whispered to Lee as both made haste while the two new strangers entered inside J-Mart. Shawn was alerted by the sounds of gun shots as he was in the Home Gardening and Outdoor Equipment section of the store deciding what pots to get. He quickly left his basket and headed back inside the main building, once he arrived he heard that chime on the front doors go off signaling that it wasn't members in his group as they would have left the building together when time was up.**

 **"Whoever these new people are have made things a bit complicated for us" I say to myself in thought as I move crouching low by the cash register lane I was by. I notice that Ryan and Lee have snucked into the changing booths, glad to see that at least we aren't far from each other I throw my voice in the form of a bird call and Ryan catches on that I see him and he gives me a thumbs up as I watch our "guests" look up to see if a bird came in when they entered.**

 **While they were distracted, I stand ready with my spear to run out at the man who was with the boy as I took out the key fob of the car and activate its alarm. Things couldn't have went better as the "Chirping" of the car alarm going off drew the attention of the man with the gun as I came up fast and wacked him on the side of the head, it was fortunate that after the hit was delivered he fell down and dropped the gun as it slid on the floor near Ryan and Lee. I didn't expect the guy would be back up quickly as he punched me in the jaw and knocked away my weapon as he began pummeling me, within my sight before the next punch I see that Lee runs up to us with the gun demanding the man to put his hands up and back away. With the eye that wasn't hurt I see that Ryan has the kid in a Headlock and the man whose's name I see on a brown that says "Grimes" backs away pleading that Ryan not hurt his son.**

 **"Hey Lee, Shawn's back inside with us in the main building. I know it's him because why the hell would a pelican be inside this place and calling out so close to out location?" Lee whispers to Ryan, "That's a smart communication tactic you two have, you think he has a plan?" "I know he does" Ryan says and then puts up a "thumbs up" letting Shawn know that he heard the signal. "Get ready I think he is about to make his move." Ryan whispers to Lee as the two of the hear the car's alarm chirp. Lee stands up on the bench of the changing booth to see Shawn smack the man upside the head as he drops the gun and it slides near his booth's door.**

 **Ryan saw the kid run towards his dad's gun hoping get it back so his dad could shoot Shawn but Ryan was quicker. He snatched up the kid as Lee picked up the gun and pointed it to the man beating up Shawn. "Put your hands up and get away from him!" Lee says as the guy steps away and Shawn rolls away over to his spear. "Don't hurt him, he's my son!" the man pleds as the commotion stops.**

 **"Ahh...damn you're a sherif." Shawn and Ryan hear Lee say as the looks Lee right in the eye. "And you're Lee Everett the convicted murderer who killed our state's sennator who was sleeping with your wife" said Grimes as he took a step to Lee. "If I was in your position, I would have done the same damn thing because Sennator Franklin was a bastard and a parasite who ruined our state while embezzeling funds from the citizens" To say everyone was confused would be an understatement but everyone was suprise to hear the man called "Grimes" say that Lee did the state a favor for what he did and thanked him for his serivce.**

 **Lee then said to Ryan, "Give him back his son, I don't think he really means us any harm aside the fact of wanting to protect his boy" Carl ran over to his dad who engulfed him in a hug. " I'm Rick by the way and this is Carl, we happen to be in the area and noticed this store, my son asked if we could stop by and I though why not since there weren't many walkers around. I shot the two that was by that white car out there and we entered the building, I thought we were alone until that guy got the jump on me and well you know the rest."**

 **"It was all just an unfortunate misunderstanding" I say as I finish catching my breath after Rick explained that he and his son didn't mean any harm and were just looking for supplies like us. "Are you alright? I didn't have to beat someone like that since I got into a drunken fight with my friend Shane" Rick says to me as he offers a hand and pulls me up.**

 **"I'm fine and we have what we need from here, do you have shelter for tonight? My apology to you for my part in what happened" Rick looks at me at says "That would be fine, we have been traveling since Atlanta and could use a nice bed." "Shawn since you're ok, how much time do we have left?" Ryan asks me as my phone starts going off. "None for any more shopping but I'll set 15 minutes of time for us to load up the car. Rick do you guys have transportation?" "Yeah my patrol car is just around back near loading docks" Rick replies.**

 **Ryan walks up to Rick and offers his for a shake introducing hiself which Rick shakes his hand and thanks him for returning his. Time flies by again but we're all loaded up and ready with our new friends. As we moved out through the front doors of the J-Mart I hear on the speakers by the auto sensor play the recorded customer goodbye greeting."Thank You for shopping at J-Mart we hope you had a wonderful experience, have a gooood day"**

 **Fu%# You I say in thought to the annoying recording as Lee helps me into the car and hands me two Wylenol's and a bottle of water as I hear Ryan start the car up taking over driving back to camp. I will call this trip a win because we have two new survivors, supplies, and no one died. I might have gotten whooped by some kid's dad but at least he did do worst.**

 **Author's Notes**

 **Yes I added in Rick MF'n Grimes and Carl to the story because I thought this would be the perfect time to bring them in since this is day two of The Turn. I think I might bring in more people from the game and tv show as the story developes. Hope you like this chapter because I couldn't stop writing until this was done.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **JonLA89**


End file.
